Here Comes the Son
Here Comes the Son is the penultimate episode of Season 3 of Gilmore Girls. Synopsis Sand in the gears, Jess heads for Venice Beach to crash at his father's place. But Jimmy doesn't make him welcome and neither does Jimmy's girlfriend. Rory stresses out as graduation nears. Starring :Lauren Graham as Lorelai Gilmore :Alexis Bledel as Rory Gilmore :Keiko Agena as Lane Kim :Scott Patterson as Luke Danes :Liza Weil as Paris Geller :Jared Padalecki as Dean Forester :Milo Ventimiglia as Jess Mariano :and Kelly Bishop as Emily Gilmore :special appearance by :Edward Herrmann as Richard Gilmore Special Guest Stars :Rob Estes as Jimmy Mariano :Sherilyn Fenn as SashaSherilyn Fenn returned to Gilmore Girls as Anna Nardini in Season 6. :Alix Kermes as Lily Guest starring :Shelly Cole as Madeline Lynn :Teal Redmann as Louise Grant :Adam Wylie as Brad Langford :Alex Borstein as Miss Celine :Michael C. Maronna as Leon Trivia * This episode also served as an intended backdoor pilot for the non-starter spin-off entitled'' Windward Circle'', which was to be a show about a father-son relationship – Jess and Jimmy'Gilmore Guys' – Gilmore Gabs with Milo Ventimiglia podcast (27/04/16). ** Milo Ventimiglia knew early in Season 3 that his character would be on a spin-off at the end of that season. Photos 321jess.jpeg Sonjess.png lily.jpeg Gilmorisms MUSIC *"Here Comes the Sun" by The Beatles *"Catch a Wave" by The Beach Boys *"One Way or Another" by Blondie *The Rolling Stones, Motown, David Bowie LITERATURE *''Naked Lunch'' by William S. Burroughs FILM *''The Wizard of Oz'' *''Sabrina'' *''Broadcast News'' POP CULTURE :Lorelai – When we're in Spain, we need to know how to say, "Does Antonio Banderas live near here?" In France, "Does Johnny Depp live near here?" :Rory – When in Rome, "Does Gore Vidal live near here?" :Lorelai – Looked like the Academy Award audience during Michael Moore's speech. :Lorelai – Does that sexy guy in the Peugeot ad who had a bit part in Armageddon live near here? :Lorelai – Did you have a bad dream? The one where you finally meet Christiane Amanpour and she's really stupid? :Lorelai – Through the walls? No. I put kryptonite in her waffles this morning, I think were fine. :Sasha – This is Angus, Chowder, Rufus, Legolas, Caligula, Mudball, General Lee, Jimmy Jam, Terry Lewis, and Spot. :Miss Celine – Ginger Rogers always insisted her dresses move just like that. :Miss Celine – Yes, I had that exact suit made in mint for Mrs. Walter Cronkite just last week. :Miss Celine – Yes, I had that exact shirt on Jimmy Stewart the night before his colonoscopy. :Paris – Suddenly, I'm Felicity without the hair issues. :Miss Celine – Look, Sabrina, it's Natalie Wood. :Miss Celine – I tried to retire once. Olivia de Havilland wouldn't hear of it. :Lorelai – I'm here, and if you served dinner, Miss Manners would insist that you invite me to stay. :Lorelai – What book? :Emily – Lovely Bones. :Lorelai – Did you like it? :Emily – It's not my taste but I respect the attempt. :Lorelai – Now no one's around, but the second I run that light, a police car, four helicopters, the Canadian Mounties and the crew of Cops jump out of a dumpster and I'm toast. :Jess – It's a little late to throw me a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles birthday party. :Lorelai – "You have been my inspiration, my rock, my light. I loved you in South Pacific." When did you do South Pacific? Notes and references Category:Episodes Category:Season 3